7/70
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قَالُواْ أَجِئْتَنَا لِنَعْبُدَ اللّهَ وَحْدَهُ وَنَذَرَ مَا كَانَ يَعْبُدُ آبَاؤُنَا فَأْتِنَا بِمَا تَعِدُنَا إِن كُنتَ مِنَ الصَّادِقِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâlû e ci’tenâ li na’budallâhe vahdehu ve nezere mâ kâne ya’budu âbâunâ, fe’tinâ bi mâ teidunâ in kunte mines sâdıkîn(sâdıkîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâlû : dediler 2. e ci'te-nâ : bize mi geldin 3. li na'bude allâhe : tek bir Allah'a kul olmamız için 4. vahde-hu : onun tek oluşu (tek bir Allah) 5. ve nezere : ve bırakırız, terkederiz 6. mâ kâne : geçmişte olan, olmuş olan 7. ya'budu : kul oluyorlar, oldular 8. âbâu-nâ : atalarımız, babalarımız 9. fe'ti-nâ : haydi bize getir 10. bimâ : şeyi 11. te'idu-nâ : bize vaadettiğin 12. in : eğer, isen 13. kunte min es sâdıkîne : sen sadıklardan, doğru sözlülerden oldun Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Dediler ki: Sen bize tek Allah'a kulluk etmemizi ve atalarımızın taptıklarını bırakmamızı sağlamak için mi geldin? Doğru söyleyenlerdensen tehdît ettiğin şeyi meydana getir bakalım. Ali Bulaç Meali Dediler ki: "Sen bize yalnızca Allah'a kulluk etmemiz ve atalarımızın tapmakta olduklarınızı bırakmamız için mi geldin? Eğer gerçekten doğru isen, bize vadettiğin şeyi getir, bakalım." Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar: "Sen bize, babalarımızın taptığı şeyleri bırakmamız ve yalnız Allah'a kulluk etmemiz için mi geldin? Eğer doğru sözlülerden isen bize, tehdit ettiğin şeyi getir" dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Bize yalnız Allah'a kulluk etmemizi, babalarımızın taptıklarını bırakmamızı söylemek için mi geldin? Doğru sözlülerden isen haydi bizi tehdit ettiğin azaba uğrat' dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlar, “Sen bize tek Allah’a ibadet edelim, atalarımızın ibadet edegeldiklerini bırakalım diye mi geldin? Eğer doğru söyleyenlerden isen, haydi bizi tehdit ettiğin azabı bize getir” dediler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Dediler ki: Sen bize tek Allah'a kulluk etmemiz ve atalarımızın tapmakta olduklarını bırakmamız için mi geldin? Eğer doğrulardan isen, bizi tehdit ettiğini (azabı) bize getir. Edip Yüksel Meali Dediler ki: 'Sadece ALLAH'a kulluk edelim ve atalarımızın taptıklarını terkedelim diye mi bize geldin? Doğru sözlü isen bizi kendisiyle tehdit ettiğin şeyi getir bakalım.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sen bize yalnız Allah'a tapalım ve atalarımızın tapmakta olduklarını bırakalım diye mi geldin? Eğer doğru söyleyenlerden isen, haydi bizi korkuttuğun o azabı başımıza getir de görelim! dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır : Ya, dediler: sen bize yalnız Allaha tapalım atalarımızın tapageldiklerini bırakalım diyemi geldin, eğer sadıklardan isen haydi bizi tehdid edib durduğun o azâbı başımıza getir görelim Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Dediler ki: «Sen bize geldin mi ki, yalnız bir tanrıya tapalım ve babalarımızın tapar olduklarını terkeyleyelim! Haydi, eğer sen doğru sözlü kimselerden isen bizi korkutur olduğun şeyi bize getir bakalım.» Muhammed Esed Şöyle cevap verdiler: "Bir tek Allaha kulluk edelim de atalarımızın kulluk edegeldiği bütün öteki tanrıları bırakalım diye mi geldin bize? Eğer doğru sözlü biriysen, haydi getir (de görelim) bizi tehdit edip durduğun azabı!" Suat Yıldırım "Yâ!" dediler "Sen bize yalnız Allah’a ibadet edelim, atalarımızın taptıklarını ise bırakalım diye mi geldin?Eğer doğru söyleyenlerden isen haydi, bizi tehdit edip durduğun o felaketi başımıza getir de görelim!" Süleyman Ateş Meali Dediler ki; "Ya, demek sen, tek Allah'a kulluk edelim ve atalarımızın taptıklarını bırakalım diye mi bize geldin? Eğer doğrulardan isen bizi tehdid ettiğin(o azâb)ı bize getir!" Şaban Piriş Meali -Bir tek ilaha kulluk etmemiz ve atalarımızın kulluk ettiklerini bırakmamız için mi bize geldin? Bizi tehdit ettiğin azabı haydi başımıza getir. Doğru söyleyenlerden isen! dediler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar 'Yoksa sen atalarımızın taptıklarını bırakıp da yalnız Allah'a kulluk edelim diye mi bize geldin?' dediler. 'Eğer doğru söylüyorsan, bize vaad ettiğin azabı getir de görelim.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Dediler ki: "Sen, yalnız Allah'a ibadet edelim de atalarımızın kulluk etmekte olduklarını terk edelim diye mi bize geldin? Eğer doğru sözlü isen hadi bize bizi tehdit ettiğini getir." Yusuf Ali (English) They said: "Comest thou to us, that we may worship Allah alone, and give up the cult of our fathers? bring us what thou threatenest us with, if so be that thou tellest the truth!" M. Pickthall (English) They said: Hast come unto us that we should serve Allah alone, and forsake what our fathers worshipped? Then bring upon us that wherewith thou threatenest us if thou art of the truth. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Şöyle cevap verdiler: "Bir tek Allah'a kulluk edelim de atalarımızın kulluk edegeldiği bütün öteki tanrıları bırakalım diye mi geldin bize? Eğer doğru sözlü biriysen, haydi getir (de görelim) bizi tehdit edip durduğun azabı!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri